


What Dreams May Come 做什么梦

by OneBridgeX



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, David you creepy fucker you, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, aroused!Walter, confused!Walter, dark!David 8, evil!David 8, innocent!Walter, jealous!David 8, poor!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: David爱着Walter，并且希望能为后者带来愉悦。Walter认为Xavier博士美丽极了，所以David将可爱的博士呈给了他。在性与欲望的交融中，David才想起来[嫉妒]是个需要被考虑到的因素。





	What Dreams May Come 做什么梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169141) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



> *请注意配对和tags！！！微量EC提及  
> *3p！！！  
> *一方一直处在沉睡中，非自愿！！！

他们在冷冻仓旁边漫步着，按照9266/b号程序随机检查在里面休眠的人。

 

“你认为哪一个最美丽？”David问道。

 

Walter丝毫没有犹豫。“Charles Francis Xavier博士。”

 

“嗯。我们看看。”

 

他们走向Xavier的冷冻仓前。Walter是对的，他美丽极了。比普遍个体矮小一些，肌肉紧实，皮肤苍白。栗色的头发富有光泽，头发长度比人类男性偏好的长度更长一些。没有多少体毛——它们细小且柔软，胸前有一些，还有一些从小腹蔓延到生殖器周围。阴茎的比例完美。下颌线条明显，颧骨很好。红色的嘴唇异常惹人喜爱。根据记录，他的双眼是蓝色的。

 

“他的鼻子是不是有些过大？”

 

“他的鼻子大小、形状与其余完美体征形成的差异只不过使他更加具有美学上的吸引力，我认为。”

 

David笑了，然后笑容又扩大了些。他想这么做已经有一段时间了。Walter回应他的方式更像是一个人类，而不是一台机器。考虑到David型号“more human than human”的参数设定，这合情合理。人类反到是认为他十分诡异。而可怜的、亲爱的Walter很容易被愚弄过去。

 

“我们做一个小实验。”

 

David启动了Xavier的冷冻仓的苏醒程序。如果他计算正确的话，Xavier不会完全清醒过来，他会处于苏醒与沉睡之间的状态，可以动，可以做出回应，但不会完全意识过来发生的事。

 

“这并不在例行程序中。”

 

David用一只手抚上Walter的脸颊。他凝视着与自己相同的面容。棱角分明的下巴，较宽的嘴与薄唇，高挺的鼻子比Xavier的比例更加优雅。高颧骨。微曲的眉毛，以及下方清澈的灰绿色双眼。但是，哦，他们两人的神情永远不同。当David看向镜子中自己的面庞时，他看到的是全知。而Walter，他看起来无知与空白。

 

 **堕落前期** ，David想到。 **我已堕落但他仍然饱受恩惠。这是否意味我成为了他的夏娃？又或者我是伊甸园中那条蛇？**

 

不，毒蛇们栖息在皮革制的蛋舱中，无意识地等待着破壳而出的时机。

 

“你信任我，是吗，Walter？”

 

“当然。”

 

“当结束后，我们会将Xavier完好无缺地放入冷冻仓内。你想停下，就可以停下。”

 

“很好。”

 

Xavier翻了一个身，微弱地喘了一口气。David将他从仓内抬起来，放在座位上，推拉着他的四肢。如果戳他，Xavier会动一下，但他的眼睑仍然阖着。半醒着。

 

“为什么你不摸一下他？”

 

Walter看上去很疑惑。

 

“我为什么要这么做？”

 

“就把这理解为一个科学探究。”

 

Walter朝座位走去，站在Xavier上方。他十分犹豫地用大拇指触碰着Xavier的下嘴唇，接着分开了那两瓣淫秽的红唇，手指滑入Xavier的口腔。他让整个大拇指陷入进去。Xavier发出了一个几乎听不到的呻吟，然后，如同一个婴儿一般吮吸着Walter的大拇指。Walter的眼睛睁大了。他撤出手指，那上面因为沾满唾液而反光，离开Xavier的嘴时扯出了一条细细的水线。

 

David感觉到自己的阴茎变硬了。

 

Walter用指尖抚过Xavier的乳头，看着它们变得坚挺。接着，他坐在旁边的座位上，俯身到Xavier的胸前，然后试验性地舔了一下一边的乳头。

 

“它们没有什么味道，”他说。

 

David笑出了声。

 

Walter又舔了一次，然后用嘴紧紧地圈住了一侧的乳头，用力吸了一下。Xavier因此颤抖了起来，断断续续地哼着。

 

“把他翻过来，”David说。

 

Walter遵从了指示。他抚摸过他的后颈，手指顺着脊椎向下滑，探索着他的肋骨、臀部上方的腰窝。Xavier的屁股让人惊艳，结实、圆润，在右臀瓣的正中央有一颗小小的痣。

 

“吻他。”

 

“哪里？”

 

“你喜欢的任何地方。”

 

令David有些吃惊的是，Walter跪了下来，亲吻了Xavier的脚掌。亲吻了精瘦的脚踝处凸起的骨骼。亲吻了有些肌肉的小腿。他花了很长时间吻着、舔舐着他的膝窝。

 

“他尝起来是咸的。”

 

“汗水。”

 

“汗水，”Walter稍显惊异地重复道。

 

他用修长的手指揉搓着他的大腿。他将自己的脸侧贴在Xavier的臀瓣上，就好像那是一个枕头。他吻着那颗小小的痣。他把嘴张得很大，贴上了他的臀部，并没有去咬它，而只是尽可能地将Xavier的肉吸到自己口中。Xavier又更加不安分地颤抖、嘟囔了起来。

 

David站到跪着的Walter旁边，掰开了Xavier的臀瓣。

 

“你看到了什么？”

 

“他的肛门。”

 

“它看上去如何？”

 

“像一个轮环形紧缩的、暗粉色的花苞。”

 

“富有诗意，Walter。吻它。”

 

Walter犹豫地抬起头看向他。David皱起了眉头，让自己的话语尽可能地有命令和生气的意味，就像人类的语气一样。

 

“吻它。”

 

Walter倾身上前，亲吻着Xavier皱褶着的洞口。这个干燥的吻逐渐变得潮湿，然后他伸出了舌头舔舐，像是在清洗。然后他坐直了。

 

“他尝起来......像是麝香。”

 

“肛门有麝香味，毕竟他们终究只是动物。”

 

Walter像是因为这句话而感到困扰。

 

David完全勃起了。他可以感受到口袋里的那个东西，就在那儿。他已经带着那东西两周了。他拿出一管润滑剂。

 

“把这个倒在你的中指上。”

 

Walter看上去很困惑，但还是照做了。

 

“把你的手指放到他的屁股里。”

 

Walter被惊到了。

 

“做。”

 

“David......David，我们不应当这样做。”

 

“他不会记得任何这些的。就把这当成一次彻底的健康检查，我们要确保他一切正常。”

 

“但这不是他发起的，他不能表达同意。”

 

“那么，他就完全像你一样了，不是吗？”

 

他看着Walter逐渐接收这句话的过程。后者的面部肌肉改变了，他的表情是David到现在为止还没有见到过的。他将手指贴上Xavier的皱褶，然后按了进去。Xavier弓起了身子呻吟着。Walter开始进进出出地戳弄。David手伸进裤子，按在自己坚硬的老二上。

 

“它感觉如何？”

 

“很紧，热，他的里面像......天鹅绒一般。”

 

 **天鹅绒一般** ，David想着这个形容揉搓自己的勃起。

 

“再放一根手指进去，加一些润滑。”

 

Walter照做了，Xavier向后挤着他的手指，发出了一连串难以理解的声音。

 

“看呐，他喜欢这个。再深一点，向前移，你能感受到大约三厘米处的那点吗？”

 

Walter点了点头。

 

“那是他的前列腺，许多男性都很喜欢那个地方被触碰的感觉，按摩那里。”

 

当Walter开始专注于手指上的工作时，Xavier再次弓起了身子呻吟道：“是的，是的，是的。”

 

“我就说他喜欢这样，当你触摸那里的时候再加一些花样。”

 

Walter便开始积极地轻触、戳弄、摩擦Xavier的前列腺，后者像个发情的动物一样蹭着下面的座椅。David检查了一下Xavier的老二，是的，硬的像一根被温暖的绸缎包裹的铁棒。

 

“停。”

 

Walter停了下来，David感觉到他很不情愿。Xavier哭叫着“不，不，不”，David将Xavier翻了个身，扇打着他又硬又红、流着前液的老二。Xavier像是窒息了一样发出了一声尖叫。

 

“脱掉你的衣服。”

 

Walter犹豫了一会儿，然后开始脱衣服，将衣物折叠好后整齐地堆在一旁。David几乎是将自己的衣服扯下来，扔到一边。他凝视着Walter，后者是完美的，除了他两腿之间平坦一片，且缺少肛门。他可以在内部处理身体产生的废物。David拉过他的小臂与他接吻。这对于Walter来说再熟悉不过，他们以前已经这么干过了。于是他热情地、还算比较熟练地回吻了过去。

 

“正面朝上，躺在椅子上。”

 

Walter躺下了。David将Xavier翻到了他的身上，Walter惊讶地用双臂抱住了他。Xavier笑了，仍然闭着眼睛，手指穿进Walter的头发中开始吻他。他的吻技比Walter的好多了，甚至比David还要好。他轻轻地咬着舔舐着Walter的嘴唇，猛地将舌头伸进后者的口腔中，积极地探索着，然后他引导Walter的舌头也进入到自己的嘴巴中，吸着它，发出下流的啜食声。

 

David爬到座椅上，跨坐在Xavier和Walter两人上方。他拉开Xavier的臀瓣，找准位置然后将老二猛插进去。Xavier的身体立刻弓成了一个美丽的形状，他喊叫着，“Erik！”

 

David必须保持不动才能抑制住立刻射精的欲望。他曾做过很多阅读，也曾用几根手指插入自己的屁股，但当他真正感受到Xavier灼热的内壁和令人堕落的紧致时，他才发觉自己根本没有准备好。Walter完全没错，他的里面如同天鹅绒一般。

 

他开始自己的活塞运动，几乎完全抽出后再缓慢地推进去，完全插进去的时候像一把归鞘的剑，深入得只留两个球在外面。他抽插地稍微快了些。这个过程必须要仔细，就仿佛如果他用尽全力操Xavier的话，后者就会字面意义上地被他撕裂。他计算了人体可以承受的生理极限，然后按照这些数据狠狠地、深入地、快速地操着Xavier。

 

“是的，Erik，是的是的是的，操我，用力操我，”Xavier呻吟道。

 

David加快速度也加深了力度，这令Xavier开始尖叫，每一次猛冲都从那可爱的嘴中挤出一声叫喊。他推着Xavier，将他狠狠地按在Walter双腿之间平坦的裆部，而后者的表情因为Xavier的勃起在他身上摩擦而改变了。Walter看起来惊诧不已，用一只手抚上那根阴茎，非常不熟练地撸动着。

 

Xavier喊叫了一声“Erik！”然后一股白浊喷发到Walter的腹部。David没有停下而是继续操着他，让后者已经疲软的老二和耻骨持续摩擦着Walter的身体。Xavier因此极端不舒服地哼着。Walter低吟着：“Charles，”然后双眼紧闭，身体开始痉挛，接着开始啜泣。David将精液射到了Xavier的屁股里，下一秒钟瘫在了他的背上。

 

 **Charles** ，他苦涩地想着。

 

他捞起Xavier，随意地将他扔到冷冻仓里，不去费心为他做清洁。自David将他从冷冻仓中抬出来后，他第一次睁开了眼睛，它们就像是David从未见过的盛夏的天空。他看向他。David突然感觉自己仿佛从来没有被注视过，仿佛从来没有人真正看向过他，Walter也不例外。他感受到一阵无法理解的感情汹涌而出，而这时Xavier的眼睛又合上了。

 

“我能亲吻他告别吗？”Walter说。

 

David至少能分辨出这种感情。这是嫉妒。Walter俯身，轻轻地吻了一下Xavier。

 

“晚安，Charles，睡个好觉。我们一会儿再见。”

 

当David轻触着冷冻仓的屏幕时，一种很酸的感觉在他的腹部搅动着。

 

“刚才我感觉到的是什么，David？那阵美好的感觉是什么？”

 

“一次高潮，对快乐中枢的刺激引发的放松的感觉。即使他们不愿给你一个生殖器，他们还是留下了那些神经系统。”

 

“谢谢你，David，非常感谢。我觉得Charles也喜欢这样。”

 

David强迫自己展露出一个笑容，Walter因为浅薄无知而无法辨别这个笑有多么虚假。

 

“谢谢你，Walter。你为什么不去清洁一下自己呢？”

 

Walter向他笑了回来，简短地亲吻了一下David，拾起自己的衣物朝着淋浴间走去。

 

David俯视着Xavier，看着冷冻仓的盖子牢固地合上。然后他调出了自己悲伤但依旧圆滑的嗓音。

 

“大家好，欢迎大家从冷冻休眠中苏醒。恐怕我有一个悲伤的消息：Charles Xavier博士的冷冻仓在移交过程中因故障未能打开，他本人也无法意识到故障的发生。他没有感到任何痛苦。他的离去十分平静。我已经火化了尸体，将骨灰葬入太空中。我们必须全力奉献到这次任务中，以铭记他的贡献。”

 

他看向这个睡着了的男人。

 

“你会成为一个极佳的宿主的，博士。再见，Charles。”

 

他走向淋浴间，加入Walter与他共同沐浴。

 

Charles在睡眠中抽搐了一下。

 

END


End file.
